1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device used in, for example, a personal computer or a cellular phone, and to an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, serving as a display device, of an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer or a cellular phone, has been widely used.
There is a demand for personal computers, cellular phones, etc., to be smaller and lighter and to have a higher resistance to external shock applied when carrying such apparatuses. For the purposes of size reduction and increasing shock resistance, for example, a method which provides a shock-absorbing material having an adhesion portion for being adhered to a liquid crystal panel has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-308023 (paragraphs 0009 to 0011, and FIG. 1)).
However, although this method makes it possible to achieve size reduction and increase shock resistance, since, for example, a display area of a liquid crystal device is enlarged and its external shape is increasingly reduced, the holding power of a frame which holds a liquid crystal panel and an illuminating device (such as a backlight unit) is reduced. Therefore, for example, the liquid crystal panel may fly out of the frame of the liquid crystal device by, for example, external shock of an electronic apparatus.